DigiKids
by Ihire AKA Lady Phoenix
Summary: When some of the kids go to the Digital World and somehow are changed to Digimon, problems rise with their old ones. Now they have to change back, but what's the new evil they need to defeat first? Even they don't know-I don't know!SORATO,TAKARI,R/R03
1. Changing

Okay, guys, I don't own Digimon.

            Digi-Kids

                        Changing

TK woke to Kari yelling at him.  He looked at her as she screamed at Davis as he looked at some poisons containing mushroom.  He smiled at Yolei and Cody as they stared at Kari.

"They're poisonous.  They'll kill you in eight hours.  Gomamon said a friend died from a underwater one." TK continued to smile them as Veemon joined Davis.  Gotomon helped Kari as TK walked up too.  

"But, I'm hungry!" Davis whined.  

"You'll die from it, Davis!" TK pointed out.

"But my daring Kari will save me, right?" Davis looked to TK and Kari.

"No, sorry, but even I couldn't help you."  Kari said as she patted Gotomon.

"BOTH of us couldn't, Davis."  TK looked at the mushrooms in disgust.

"What do you mean, TS?"

"You'll see, just not now.  Kari, it's here…"  TK looked at the tree behind Kari.  TK and Kari had dragged the crew over to the Digital World because they thought that an event was to happen of impotents.  They _felt the change of power in the Digital World.  Matt was to join them today with Sora and Tai.  _

As Kari turned around, TK ran up and preformed a swirling kick.  The tree he hit transformed to a bird, human, and wizard-like person.  Black hair, wings, wizard hat, feather tail, robes, and talons.  As he glared at TK, TK glared back.  Muttering something, he looked at all of them.  Matt ran up with Sora and Tai following them.  

"_Tea key soon pie!  Changing humans!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"_

Everyone was lifted up and was found in a golden ball.  Yolei, Cody, and Davis looked around and down at their partners as TK and Kari sent little yellow or pink balls at the thing around them.  Matt and Tai both were ramming theirs and Sora was pounding on hers.  Harkmon was flying to Yolei and attacking it as Veemon used he's head butt.  Patamon and the other Digimon were attacking too with their own attacks.  

"Try what you want, it will not work!  _Let the change become real!!!!!!!!!!!!" He raised his arms and the golden balls each changed to a different color.  Okay, TK's only got brighter, but Kari's was pink, Matt blue, Tai orange, Davis had a mixer of blue and orange, as Yolei was in a green and red one.  Cody's changed to a white-grey and purple.  Each one felt it, the changing to something else.  Afterwards, they fell to the ground moaning and groaning.  The Digimon ran up to their partners._

"Kari!  Come on, girl, get up!"

"Matt, are you okay?"

"Tai!  Tai!"

"Cody!"

"Yolei!"

"TK!!"

"Sora!"

"Davis!  Davis!  Come on, up!"

The man watched the Digimon and turned to leave when a string of fire stung him.  With eyes a burn, he swirled around and sent a ball to them.  Gotomon used her Quick Claw to destroy it.  

"You see what I did tomorrow!"

"TK?"  Patamon gently shook his partner.  

"Man, what happen?"  TK looked to Patamon.  Okay, few changes: Wings were starting to stout out and a belt was forming on his shorts.  His shirt changed to a button-up one with a patch of a dragon going up and down.  He also wore fingerless gloves and a metal cross.  "What happened to everyone?"

Tai was wearing a shirt like TK only with a little flame.  A dagger was there along the belt.  Yolei had flowers up on by her ears and on her shirt.  Her pants were a knee high shirt with boots and belt.  Kari's shirt changed to a tag top with a strip crossing up and back down.  She, too, wore a cross of pink tinted metal and her normal shorts.  Wings were on her back too.  Davis was the same with a dagger on his belt and he only wore a shirt, no jacket, with the design of the jacket and wristlets.  Cody was the same with a sword on his back.  Matt had a button up shirt, plain, with shoulder and breastplate together of metal tinted blue and a crest of Friendship on the middle.  Wolf ears, tail, and nose were on him, as shorts and hiking boots with a handkerchief on tied to the left one.  Shorts made for tails like his, he wore.  Sora wore something alike with red-tinted breastplate and shoulder pads, with arm guards, tag top under, pants and boots were on her.  Wings too were on her.  

Matt sniffed and snorted.  "Man!  What is that smell?!"

Everyone blinked and Tai asked, "What smell?"

"'What smell?!'  Man, you guys need help!  It's only smell like someone bathed in sweat!!"

"Yeah, I smell it too…Davis, did you forget to wear deodorant?"  Gabumon winkled his nose.

"Opps…Hey, how did you know?!"

"Wolf trait…Matt's probably got it with the wolf nose."  TK laughed at Matt's disgusted face.  "Or is it Matmon?"

"Yup, I'm betting you that our names changed.  We seem to be half-Digimon…"

"Hey, Kari, is there any new one for you?"

"Humm, yeah…Karimon…"

"I'm Yomon" (Yolei)

"Davismon…"

"Codymon…"

"Soremon…"

"Taimon…And you, TK?"

"Tekaymon…" (Oh, great, I get the pleasure of writing this over and over again.)

Gabumon laughed at them as they flocked Tekaymon, Karimon, and Soremon.  Fawning, they looked at the three's wings.  When Matmon dared Tekaymon to fly, he took off like a shot to the sky.  Karimon took off after him and Soremon gasped and followed.  A flying Digimon flew up to them and behind Tekaymon.  When he turned, Taimon shot his **_Blazing Tai!_  It was a shape of Taimon shooting to the attacking Digimon.  Unfortunately, the after blast caught Tekaymon and sent him "tumbling" or thrown away.  Karimon watched and started after him and Soremon after her.  On the ground, Matmon sent him a glare and ran following Soremon.  Tai watched Matmon run, running after him and Codymon, Davismon, Yomon, and the Digimon following him.  **

Tekaymon was tumbling off and sometimes tried to stop.  He saw a rather tall tree he was heading to.  Finally, he heard Matmon yell at him to use his "magic" and practice.  Tekaymon grinned and sent his wings to unfurl.  Unfortunately, he was just a _little late.  _

**_Whichtack!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  Crraannngggg!!!!!!!!!!_**

Karimon and Soremon both stopped, looking for Tekaymon.  Matmon, Taimon, Davismon, Yomon, and Codymon all looked up.  Turned out, Tekaymon woke up after being wracked out, and flew up when he heard Karimon.  He was sitting on the on a tree limb.  Karimon almost sent him to the dead world again when she hugged him.  Soremon saved him from death, though.  Matmon grinned a rather toothy large grin, showing his sharp teeth.  Taimon grinned and patted Tekaymon.  Davismon sighed and Yomon scolded (or tried to) Taimon.  Codymon just asked if he was okay.

"Yeah, just make sure Matmon didn't get to bite Taimon.  His teeth don't look very dull……"

"Sure."

The next morning in the Digital World was that Tekaymon carried a sword of a normal type on.  Yomon's belt grew to be bigger than her.  Karimon carried an electoral scythe, as Matmon held sword with a cross inside a diamond from two X's.  In the middle was the Crest Friendship, both on his sheath and sword.  Soremon had this too, only with the Crest of Love.  

"Urge…Hey, Matmon?  Do you remember how to use that?  And did you know how, Soremon?"

"Yeah, I remember.  I drove Dad to the point he couldn't stand it."

"Yeah…I know how."

"I know how to use a scythe.  Taimon and I were taught how to use them a long time ago.  Tai, what are you doing?"

"I'm looking for some breakfast!  I wanna redo that _Blazing Tai!"_

"You'll burn it.  I noted that the Digimon you attacked smelt of burnt flesh." 

"You and that nose!" Taimon looked at the wolf-type Digimon.

"Great, burnt breakfast…"  Ken walked up to the group he saw.  He was surprised by the half humans.  "Do you want me to e-mail Izzy here?"

"No, just take a guess."

"Someone changed your data.  These also gave you magical powers.  I heard of the _Blazing Tai!  Have you discovered anymore?"_

"No…Ken, there's breakfast behind you…" Matmon grinned.  _See, having wolf-skills aren't so bad…You just gotta stay away from Davismon.  _

"Okay!  Who wants to face it?"  Ken grinned too.  He had turned to find a few rabbit-chicken a mile away from himself.

"I'll go.  Davismon and Soremon can come too.  I wanna see their skills."  Taimon grinned at them.

"Okay…"  Davismon ran up and cried, "**_Fierily Dagger!_"  His dagger went ablaze and ran though the animal.  The poor thing-er were burned.  **

"That's your, Davismon…" Soremon laughed.  "**_Quick Dash!_"  She quickly drew her sword and magically ran faster to kill a thing.  "At least I didn't burn mine…"**

They continued to kill until Tai told them to stop.  By then, Tekaymon was running about, practicing with Matmon.  Karimon help get the fire ready with Yomon and Codymon was watching Tekaymon and Matmon.  Den was watching with Codymon and the Digimon ran off to go have their fun.  Taimon and everyone agreed that the Digimon could go back home.  Gabumon and everyone was relented but agreed when they promised to call on them.  How?  Simply, Ken quickly made commutation devices and gave one to each Digimon and half-Digimon.  

"Sir, the Digimon have left and the Digi-kids you changed are in the campsite.  Do you wish for me to kill them?"

"No, just 'play' with them.  Send the Devimon."  A shadow whispered to Lady Devimon.  She nodded and left her master.

"Yes, sir…Do you wish for the Digimon to change them again?"

"No, we'll just wait for now."

"Yes, Sir…"

"So, Tekaymon, are you finding any new thing other than flying?"  Ken asked the Holy Type Digimon.

"No, but I'm going to try…"

"Has anyone other than Taimon, Soremon, and Davismon?"

"No, but I'm smelling something foul…"

At that moment, a Devimon appeared and attacked Yomon.  

"**_Wonder Belt!_  Yomon pulled out her whip and slashed at him.  He pulled back and went to the next Mon, Ken.  Davismon covered him with "****_Fierily Dagger!_"  Pulling back again, Devimon cried out and charged at Codymon.  He whipped out his sword and summoned, "****_Sword's Pain!_"  Codymon sliced him.  Devimon's day wasn't going to well…Matmon used "**_Sword Attack!_**" and Soremon used "**_Quick Dash!_**"  Both charging at the same time and hitting him.  Taimon was able to use "****_Blazing Tai!_"  By then Devimon was on a rampage.  Hitting anything, he somehow got the fire out without noticing the damage, but nothing more.  Karimon used "****_Double Scythe!_" to have two blades and attacking the Digimon.  Tekaymon drew his sword and attacked rather quickly and numerous times using "**_Wonder Blade!_**"**

When Devimon stopped and "died," Karimon and Tekaymon were checking the people around them for injures.  Everyone was fine was the very sallow cuts that didn't draw blood.  As soon as Karimon or Tekaymon looked at them, though, they disappeared.  

_[Guess our powers are still here with us…] _Karimon looked at Tekaymon

"If they did, I'll be scared out of my wits…They just can't disappear like that…"

_[You can't talk like that here with Davismon, Yomon, Ken, and Codymon like that, Tekaymon…]_

_{From the looks I'm getting, you're right…Should we tell them?}_

_[Yeah, then we didn't have to talk and get weird looks]_

_{True……I'll tell them.}_

"Sorry, guys, but me and Kari have a mental link that we can talk tough.  If we do start doing that, don't worry."  Tekaymon grinned at Matmon as Karimon grinned at Taimon.

_For a moment, you scared me, Tekaymon_ Tekaymon laughed at Taimon's scared mental voice.

_How is it that you two use the link more than the rest? _ Matmon grinned and looked at Tekaymon.  

_^You guys are scaring Codymon, Ken, Yomon, and Davismon!  Someone better explain to them…^_

_{Good old Soremon…I should-}_

_[I will to prove it, Tekaymon…]_

_^Tell them at all of us do…^_

_[Okay, Soremon…]_

"Guys, this may shock you, but all eight of the original Digidestined can talk mentally to each other.  We didn't forge it, but it was a gift from Gennai.  He gave it to us so we can talk to each other and the enemy won't know what we plan to do.  Any questions?"  Karimon sweetly smiled at them.  

"How come I can't talk to you guys like that?"  Davismon demanded.

"Because you aren't there and Gennai never planned for more until the Evil came back.  Besides, you can't add more to the link after it's up.  You'll kill the people when you take it down.  How could we?"

"Oh…Okay."

Yomon nodded and Codymon asked if it was ever troublesome.  They shook their heads and Davismon stared at Karimon.  Soremon, Tekaymon, and Karimon decided to go fly a bit.  Matmon went to go do something no one could tell til later.  He told them that they could travel and he'll meet them later.  Tekaymon's and Karimon's crosses sent signals to where they were.  Taimon as helping Yomon and Codymon bury the eaten remains.  

"Hey, where's Matmon?"  Tekaymon looked around.  "I thought he came back."

"He went off again…He said he'll return by tomarrow."

"Probably thinking…again"

"I doubt.…."

"Hey, guys!  Look what I caught!"  Matmon walked up to them, lugging a rather large cow/pig thing.  The skin was still on, and Matmon was carrying it like you might to a younger sibling.  Tekaymon laughed and asked why he left.  "Why else?  I went to kill this meal!  Gabumon told me a way to save this for days without salt, so don't worry about that."

"Great!  Food!" Davismon yelled.

"Do you only think of food, Davismon?" Yomon asked.  

"No, I also think of adventure and Digimon!"

"Hey, Tai, can I burrow your dagger?"  Matmon asked the humanoid- fire Digimon.

"Yeah, sure…"  Tai handed Matmon the dagger and Matmon started flaying the animal.  Tekaymon looked at what he was doing and Karimon, Yomon, Soremon, and Codymon looked away.  Davismon was wilting at a stick he found with his dagger.  Taimon was asking things like how to do it and how you get the meat.  Matmon wasn't really listening and telling Taimon what he was doing.  Tekaymon was have fun watching Taimon's face.  

Matmon made the skin into a bag to carry the meat they didn't eat yet.  Soremon and Karimon helped cook the meat as Davismon's stick started forming a thing (lump of wood).  Codymon was practicing kendo and Taimon was throwing up his dinner from last night.  Tekaymon was watching.  

"Okay, breakfast is ready!  Matmon, go wash yourself off!"

"Okay, Soremon!" Matmon ran off.  Tekaymon looked that himself and was relived to find that none of the blood was on him.  

Matmon surfaced and whipped his hair out of his face.  His wolf ears hung softly now, his tail was frayed underwater and his nails slowly turning into claws.  When he scratched, he did so lightly.  

"Matmon, stop swimming and get over here!  Breakfast is almost cold!"

Matmon laughed and started for shore.  When he heard the battling going on, he ran the rest of the way.  

"**_Dagger's Love!_"  Tai sent a comet like thing after sending his dagger.  He feared the out of the way site.  Matmon was strong and had taken a lot of HP out of the last enemy.  Tekaymon, Karimon, and Soremon were too.  But they were low on energy and attacking wasn't a good idea for them.  Tekaymon was the most tired from it.  The enemy?  **

A DarkPixiemon…

"**_Wolf Surprise!_" and there was a blast of Wind, Water, and Electricity (Air and Water can make electricity).  Matmon ran up and started aiming attacks at the DarkPixiemon.  When it "died," Matmon sighed and almost fell.  Soremon and everyone else ate a rather large breakfast.  Matmon wolfed down a bunch and almost scared Soremon when he choked.  Tekaymon smiled and roughly patted him, causing the meat to unstick get in its place.  **

They moved on, following Karimon and Tekaymon.  They were just wondering, but something popped up.  

A DarkWarGreymon.  (Oh, shit…)

They ran away to the safest thing they could find, knowing that they couldn't beat the ultimate Digimon.  Well, they were in a meadow and there aren't any trees or anything.  Big problem, huh? 

"Well, okay, now we RUN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Tai screamed the last word as loud as he can.  "Opps…"

"Smart, you woke it and it's mad at us too.  Now can you just shut your oversized trap?"  Yomon was screaming.

Taimon looked over his shoulder to see Yomon was screaming at the DarkWarGreymon.  Something in him snapped and his felt energy coursing though his body.  

_Taimon Human-Change to…………Taichimon! _

Taichimon was mostly the same with a V-neck tag top, guy's shorts, and tennis shoes.  His dagger hung down-ward and messy hair, he was 5 ½ feet tall.  

"**_Blazing Dagger!_"  Taimon sent his dagger in a blazing fury at DarkWarGreymon.  He followed it with, "****_Hot Dash!_"  He just dashed forward and charged.**

Matmon, Karimon, Codymon, and Soremon ran up to the In-Training from of Taimon.  It was 11-year-old Tai without was goggles.  Okay, he was 3 ½ feet tall.  So, what?  

"Who are you?  And you?  And you?  And you?"  Tamon, the In-Training was pointing to everyone as he went around.  

"His mind probably went so it at the age he looks to be…"  Soremon noted.  "Tai, how old are you?"

"And you, and you, and you, and you-"

Matmon's eye twitched and he was getting annoyed.  Tekaymon was about to tell him something, but Matmon was by Tamon.  He pulled Tamon's mouth open and pushed his fist in.  It stayed there. 

"You just could have said, 'Who are you guys?'  And only once at that.  You don't need to say it so many times, okay?"

"Mmman, mman."  (Yes, sir)

Okay, that's the first chapter.  On Microsoft Word, it's seventh pages long with 3.8 on the seventh one.  It might take me a while to write the next one.  


	2. Seeing

Like I said, I don't own Digimon.  WARNING:  there might be Out OF Charter 

            Digi-Kids

                        Seeing

            When everyone woke the next day, Taimon was there instead of Tamon.  Matmon was fine with it.  Tekaymon was laughing, as Karimon groaned.  Taimon was surprised, for he remembered what had happened yesterday.  He spit when he remembered Matmon's fist in his mouth.  Everyone else grinned sweetly, laughing at what Tekaymon and Karimon had to go though.  

            Soremon was cooking and had taken up be everyone's "mother."  Matmon was the old Mon out, the loner.  The younger Digi-kids were being themselves and Taimon was the "popular" Digi-kid, once again.  Tekaymon was always bugging Matmon for his health.  Soremon was helping him and the others watched in wonder.  They didn't know that Matmon was always disappearing during meals.  Tekaymon and Soremon were the only ones who remembered and they were remembering Karimon and slowly Taimon.  

            "I'll get Yomon to either knock you out or tied you and we'll force feed you, Matmon."

            "Fine, Soremon.  Pass me the grey."  Matmon said.

            "And why are you bugging Matmon?"  Davismon asked Karimon.

            "Have you ever seen him in the morning?"  Soremon countered.

            "No…"  The newer Digi-kids were puzzled.

            "I once picked him up.  He wasn't awake and the door was open.  When I walked in, Matt was there half awake and walking out from the hall.  He just said hi and walked out with me.  When I asked about breakfast, he said he didn't eat every morning and just once a mouth.  Tai noted that he didn't eat lunch either.  TK helped and said he didn't really eat dinner.  He lasted on meals for a week at most."  (Is that possible?  I don't know.  Deal with me, okay?)

            "Wow…"  Davismon was surprised at Matmon, Tekaymon, and Soremon.

"And now you know, Davismon.  Matmon, you're not gonna disappear again, are you?" Taimon looked at the wolf-type human.  

"Not really…But it's more an unknown thing…"

"You really freak us out when you do."  Soremon grinned.  Tekaymon nodded and Karimon too, but the others didn't have a clue what they were talking about.

"Matt used to go away few a days and we'll be looking for him.  It drove most of us into chaos.  But he always got there when he was needed."  Soremon explained.  Karimon and Tekaymon were watching them and surprised when Davismon started yelling at Matmon.

"Why leave them?!  They needed you and you go off on them!  You're a-"

**_Thwack!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**

Matmon punched Davismon.  Fury was in his eyes, but Davismon just saw Matt's cover.  The hard, rebellious 11-year-old blonde.  Davismon continued the yelling, but Matmon shook his head.  Looking at Tekaymon, Karimon, Taimon, Yomon, Codymon, and Soremon.  

_Knocking sense into him didn't work…I'll come back soon, guys………_

_^YOMATO!!!!!!!!!^_

_Yeah?_

_^If you don't, you are so dead!!!^_

_Nice threat.  I'll have to take it in mind._

_^YOMATO ISHIDA!!!!!!!!^_

_I got the idea, Soremon, I got it!_

Matmon winked at Taimon and left.  Davismon looked at Matmon's leaving back and started again.  When Tekaymon walked up to Davismon, he was questioned about Matmon behavior.  

"I'll hope you're happy, Davis…"

"Why you say that?"  Davismon turned to see Tekaymon there looking out after his brother.

"Because Matt always left for some reason.  Once it was because he needed to think, another so Tai could think better on the team.  He once left because he needed to think on his own.  Matt always left for some reason."  Tekaymon looked at Davismon.  

"Is that his excuse?"

"No, it's the truth.  He always left for a reason; just usually it was with Tai." Tekaymon continued.

"And his excuse now?"  Davismon glared at Tekaymon.

"You."  Tekaymon turned around and started the way they headed.  Karimon started too, followed by Taimon, Yomon, Soremon, and Codymon.  Davismon needed a moment.  Then he noted where Tekaymon was.  He ran up to him.

"What you mean?"

"Aren't you full of questions."

"Well, why shouldn't I be?"

"You, because you turned the few things he did well outside of battle against him.  He always protected me and helped Tai and the others by going off.  He was the cause of a lot of confect.  You're a great example of what usually happened."  Tekaymon continued walking and Karimon picked up on the conversation.  

"Yeah, he once left for a mouth.  Sora was the one who found him." Karimon looked at Davismon

"But you didn't-"

"But I would help in the ways I could."

"You could've-"

"We were younger and I was eight and was sick sort of."

"Well, let's go find him!" Davismon punched the air.

"He'll come back when he's ready."

"The child of a fool left!  Ha!  I told you that he would, Devimon.  One of the original Digi-Destined left because of a simple verbal beating.  What more?  He's one of the stronger Human Change Digi-Kid!  Yes, the Child of Friendship, one to have fun with!" the Unknown Digimon laughed.

"Which Digimon, Sire?"

"Oh, give both groups another Devimon.  It might actually kill one!"

"Yes, sire…When do you wish it?"

"Sunrise…Or when twilight, whatever fits them."

"Yes, Sire."

"You are much a good servant, Lady Devimon.  You always ask the right needed questions."

"Thank you, Sire."

"Leave and do your task!"

Matmon closely followed the group and was relived when they didn't notice him.  

Tekaymon was walking and talking to Davismon, the girls caught up in their own little world.  Taimon was looking out for him, though Matmon was skillfully hidden.  Matmon was watching from a distance too.  He only moved when he wanted to, no need to alert them into a havoc state.  

Soremon spotted something up ahead.  It was sunrise and the Devimon were just waiting.  One was out in the open as the other one wasn't and in the trees like Matmon.  They were waiting for them and the land group was fortunate to notice before them were attacked by it.  

"**_Wonder Blade!_"**

"**_Double Scythe!_"**

"**_Fierily Dagger!_"**

"**_Wonder Belt!_"**

"**_Sword's Pain!_"**

"**_Quick Dash!_"**

"**_Blazing Tai!_"**

Devimon wasn't too happy with the children but they caught up with him.  They were surprised when their battle ended; they heard several "**_Sword Attack!_"  Once a sword flew toward them and when they looked closely, it was Matmon's sword.  **

"**_Wolf Surprise!_"  A sound wave of strong high sound followed of Light and Dark.  The sound blast revealed the attacking Digimon.  Matmon quickly shouted, "**_Wolf Surprise!_**" again and clapped his hands.  Drawing them apart, a ball of Light, Dark, and Water, Air, and Ground energy formed in-between his hand and kept growing to the size of Tekaymon's hand.  Throwing it, Devimon shrieked and "died."  **

Soremon flew up and grinned.  There was Matmon looking for his sword and found that his brother was prying it out of the ground.  It was hilt deep in.  He jumped down ("Ow!  Twisted ankle!")  and pried it out with his brother.

"Hey, are you trying it kill us!" Davismon glared at the wolf-human Digimon. 

"No, Devimon knocked it out." 

"I don't believe you."  Davismon stated.

"Do what you wish…"  Matmon followed Soremon, Karimon, and Tekaymon.

"They defeated both a DarkPixiemona and three Devimon.  What is your command about the children?"

"We'll wait and see what problems they run into."

"Yes, Sire."

"Man, I wish we were somewhere nice and cool and with lots of food…" Davismon complained.  They were crossing a desert and Davismon couldn't stop complaining.  Taimon was being quieter then him!  Matmon was holding a conversion with Soremon, Tekaymon, and Karimon.  Codymon was sleeping on Matmon's back as he was the youngest and the shortest.  Matmon was rather pleased with the "assignment."  Tekaymon just laughed and said that what he used to do with him and Kari.  Soremon was surprised that Codymon wasn't heavy to Matmon.  Yomon was talking to Taimon and they were asked odd questions from the group in front.  Davismon was asked, too, but was complaining and the last of the line.  Tekaymon carried the skin bag of meat since Matmon was the first carrier and he was carrying the tired Codymon.

"Did Matt actually carry the younger two when they were tired?" Yomon asked the old leader.

"Yeah.  If they were both were, me or Sora would carry one.  TK and Kari just loved Matt carrying them though for some unknown reason."  Taimon replied.

"He didn't jerk around like you."  Tekaymon threw over his back.

"And he held the sleeper gently and not the 'Let-see-how-long-you-can't-breath'" Karimon cried, too.

"Sora was closer than you, but you like to know that you wouldn't lose both pieces."  Tekaymon was going on.

Soremon shook her head and quietly suggested that she carry Codymon.  (Their acting like it's TK or Kari.)  Matmon gently let Soremon get her hold on the youngest Digi-kid.  Taimon grinned and teased them a little but let it go.  In some peoples' eye, they were acting like a father or mother might.  They really weren't trusting Tai or Taimon for that matter handle one of the children now, just like they wouldn't with Izzy's computer.  The only reason they let TK of Kari fall into his hands when they were younger was because Tai was more in his "gotta-protect-sibling" mode.  

Codymon lightly stirred, but stayed asleep.  Soremon sighed and they continued their journey.  

Night had fallen and Matmon had wake Codymon softly.  Karimon and Tekaymon remembered Matt's ways of getting one up, much gentler than Tai's "_WAKE UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  He usually had a very grubby group of "kids" following him.  They set camp and Matmon set off for more food.  _

When he was hunting, he ran into a stray Digimon.  Ignoring it, Matmon continued, thinking of the Cherrymon that had confused him.  Matmon gently shivered, but drew his sword and started for the herd of cow/pig things like before.  Catching, one, he quickly killed it by braking the neck.  It let out a "MMOOOO-ONIK!" type of sound, but Matmon had killed it by now.  He started dragging it back and the Cherrymon from earlier quietly watched.  

"Hey, Taimon, I'll need your dagger again!"

"Why?!"

"Why else.  Flay this cow and get all his inwards out, of course!"

"Here!"  Taimon threw the dagger and ran back to his dinner.  He didn't like to see the red ruby liquid flow out of the being, even if it was dead.

"Don't worry, I only broke its neck! "

"Really!  Good, we don't have to bury your trail of blood."

"Here, Davismon, I'll like to go help my brother." Tekaymon held out his hand. 

"And why are you asking me?"

"I'll need a dagger."

"Oh, okay.  But I wanna help too!  This forest is giving me the creeps!"

Matmon and Tekaymon both flayed and took the inwards out.  Davismon turned and ran back to Taimon when he saw the red liquid.  Matmon shook his head; Taimon had stayed the entire thing and then threw up, Davismon just threw up after two minutes.

Yomon didn't look over and help cook the left over.  Soremon was the cooker, but she could look at the blood.  Codymon was half way to Dream Land and Taimon was preserving the meat that Tekaymon was bringing over.  When Matmon was done, he walked over and continued Taimon's work.  Taimon went to sleep after washing the blood off and throwing up.  Soremon was done with the cooking and helped Matmon until the meat was preserved.

When everyone else was asleep, Matmon was surprised that he actually had the first watch and continued all night without rest.  When the others woke, they found Matmon glaring at one spot.  Waving his hand, Tekaymon wasn't surprised when Matmon snapped and looked at him.  When Matmon saw the false dawn light, he groaned and murmured something about not getting any sleep.  Soremon shook her head and asked why he didn't wake any of them.  

"I tranced.  I didn't know when that sun rise was in the next ten seconds."

"No wondered!  You tranced over the weekends and say it was just forty seconds.  You scared Dad out his skin!"

Matmon grinned at Tekaymon's remark.  Matmon was walking and streaching stiff muscles.  Soremon was laughing at her companion as Taimon grinned at the wolf human Digimon.  Yomon and Karimon started the breakfast and Soremon helped, too.  Davismon took out his lump of wood that was becoming a female figure.  Codymon was practicing his kendo.  Tekaymon was talking and following his older sibling.  

When breakfast was eaten and they left, Matmon was talking with Tekaymon, Karimon, and Soremon.  Taimon was with Davismon, thinking up new "group things," as they put it.  Codymon was talking to Yomon and only about the Real World.  When Taimon noticed this, they ran into a Pixiemon.  And one that wasn't too happy to see them.  They started running like you might from mosquitoes.  They were grateful when they could stop running because they were out of the Piximon's territory.  

They continued walking until they saw a building.  It was different, somehow.  This one wasn't the stone-like walls and serious look like the others they ran into.  Instead, it was like it was an old Victorian mansion and was a whole lot more comfortable.  The sky blue paint looked it freshly put on the house, and the white trimmings were done too.  A large garden of different flowers and vegetables was in front and around the house.  They looked wonderful and strait out of a perfect bright painting.  What surprised them was that a person was in a brush, pulling something out.  

(03 are here!!!!!!!!)

"Terriermon!   Get out of that bush!" Henry Wong pulled hardier.  Ryo laughed and walked up too.  Henry's blue and slate eyes were different somehow.  Ryo's spiky hair was even wilder with his blue eyes.  He helped pull the at the other's waist.  They were both falling when Terriermon let go.  Tekaymon's and Karimon's eyes flashed yellow or pink and a yellow and pink barrier appeared under the three boys.  A girl ran out of the house with a Leomon and ran to the barrier.  She had a lock pulled into a little side ponytail.  A green jumper and yellow dressed her, as Ryo had a red shirt and tan pants and Henry had a black shirt, orange vest, and slate pants.  Jeri started screaming at the boys in fear.  Terriermon grinned and jumped off his partner, as Henry got up.  It was only a half circle. And as Ryo got up, he looked at the strange Digimon-humans.  He smiled and started walking toward them.

"Well, hello.  How are you?" Ryo smiled as a girl's yelling were heard.

"Akiyama!!!!!  Get your arse up here!"

Ryo laughed and looked at them.  "Why not you come on in?  We just moved here though and there're only two girls.  I'm Ryo, that's Henry, and the girl over there is Jeri.  Rika's upstairs and the one yelling at me.  You'll meet Takato, Kazu, and Kenta later."  He grinned and led them up to be Rika was.  

"Finally.  You were suppose to take care of this room."  Lilac eyes, brown-red hair with strikes of blond running though, shirt with a broken heart, pants, and a heavy equipped belt hung on her hips was on the girl.  She looked cold and unable to harm.  When they looked around, the room was full of boxes and labels of "LIVING ROOM" and a very sheepish Ryo.  

"And who are you?"  Rika stated the question in her worst voice.

"WE are the Digidestined.  Now, how did you get in the Digital World?" Davismon demanded.

Rika raised a sender eyebrow as she pulled out her D-Arc.  "I'm a Tamer, thank you.  A long with Goggle Head, Akiyama, Jeri, Kenta, and Kazu.  Did Akiyama invite you?"

"Yes," Taimon stepped forward.  Tekaymon and Karimon's eyes might be flashing warnings, but Taimon was blocking the link.  Karimon seemed to be blowing steam and Tekaymon just continued.

"Good.  Now excuse me as I beat him.  Afterwards, I'll tell Jeri you're here.  Go find Kazu, Kenta, and Goggle Head.  You'll know him as Takato."

_[WHAT WAS THAT ABOUT, TAICHI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!?]_

_{Yes, please tell us.  We were trying to tell you that she's one of us.}_

_I won't listen.  She could be the enemy_

_She's of Friendship and Love.  Ryo's of Knowledge and Kindness, and Henry's of Serenity, and Jeri's is unknown.  They hadn't have time._

_^If you listened, you we would have told you sooner^_

Taimon blushed and continued their way down the hall.  In the large house, the kitchen was just down it.  Rika's voice was heard, and Jeri and a boy ran out.  He had pants on with a blue shirt on.  Brown hair, brown eyes, and goggles told Taimon and Davismon that he was the leader.  He smiled at the newer leader and Takato smiled back.  

"Ohh, new playmates, Takato-mon!" A red lizard popped up.  Guilmon was still young, and jumped up onto Davismon.  "He smells a lot like you, Takato-mon!"

"Who are you?" 

"Maybe we should wait for your friends."

"Jeri, can you start dinner?"

"Sure, Rika!  Would you like anything special?"

"No, but-" Soremon started.

"Chicken-" Taimon started, but Soremon stopped him.  Pulling on his ears, she pulled back.

"Thank you."

"Oh, no problem at all, I been wanting to test my dad's newest recipe, Katou Sushi!"  Jeri cried hyper.  (They're all about 16-18)

"I'll help if it's okay." Soremon and Karimon volunteered.

"Sure!  Henry, can you wake Suzy?"

"Yeah, sure," Henry was yelling from outside. 

"The rest can do want you want, just don't destroy anything, okay?" Jeri sweetly smiled.

"Easy!  Hey, Karimon, wanna go fly a bit?"  Tekaymon asked and started walking to the door.  Matmon ran after them, shaking his head.  Taimon started following Matmon. Yomon walked out to look at all the different flowers that were labeled.  Codymon bowed and followed Yomon to practice again.  Tekaymon and Karimon both took flight, Matmon resting and chewing a stray bit of wheat he found, and Taimon wilting at a new unknown large piece of wood.  Yomon was happily walking though and smiling at all the flowers, being a plant/flower type.  Codymon was in a odd clearing, practicing his kendo.  Soremon was having fun, talking to Jeri and cooking.  Though the house looked old but in good condition, it was very modern and new.  They had built it with their Digimon so they could have a out of the way summer house and a place to stay when they do a unknown trip overnight.

Henry woke his little sister, Suzy, and they were surprised that Lopmon (?) hadn't woken yet.  Suzy was growing and still had little pigtails, but they were cute.  A white shirt, pink Chinese over shirt/vest and jeans helped her.  Rika had joined the girls in the kitchen and was helping too.  Takato was fixing a room and the other two were doing the unknown.  

Everyone had fun that night, trading silly stories.  Matmon and Rika hardily joined, but Tekaymon and Karimon got Matmon to tell when Tai had once done something stupid.  Suzy somehow got Rika telling about when Henry had pulled a stunt and ended without pants the next moment for her.

I mean it when I say that everyone had fun.

You, seven pages, at the end it's 6.1" and in printing formats.  Lovely…NOT!!  I'm planning that the rest will be seven pages each.


	3. Reasoning

Okay, I don't own Digimon or anything, 'kay?

FOR THOSE WHO REVIEWED AND SENT THE FLAMER!!!!!!!!!!!!!:  GO TO HELL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Digi-Kids

            Reasoning

Soremon sighed as Matmon jumped up and Tekaymon was threatening Davismon.  Davismon had reached and grabbed a feather from Tekaymon's wing and a rather large lock of Matmon's fur from his tail.  Davismon had been annoying lately and was testing even Karimon's nerves.  He mostly picked Tekaymon and Matmon for his pranks.  (Matmon and Davismon just don't get together very well and Tekaymon for the Karimon thing and stuff.)  Rika walked in, socking Davismon's ear on the way and gently grabbed the feather and lock.  Both boys sighed and continued practicing.

Rika and Ryo were now traveling with them as Renamon watched Codymon.  Everyone was fine with that and Matmon was reliving his shoulders.  Soremon was laughing when Matmon said he remembered all the aches TK and Kari gave him.  

They were traveling to the Shine of Digidestined.  Tekaymon and Karimon said that was where the enemy was or near.  Codymon was watching Yomon try to plant some Digi-seeds they had found.  (They're actin' like Codymon is an 8 old kid and he is…the crazy spell has a few interesting twists.)  

"DAVISMON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  THAT'S IT!!!!!!"  Karimon just blew.  Marjory…

"But I need some thing to do!" Davismon held rather closely the lock of white fur and feather.  He had once again found both talking and grabbed his prizes.  

"Well, pulling that doesn't work!"  Karimon screamed.

"Yes it does!"

"Well, if you keep it up, you'll be hanging up on Mt. Fuji inside out!"

"Is this normal?" Soremon looked over to Codymon and Yomon.  When they shook their heads, she sighed deeply.  Karimon and Davismon were actually duking it out.  Karimon was deeply going and Davismon was going thin.  She was hitting all the right spots verbally and Davismon never stood a chance.  Taimon and Matmon held them from betting the stuffing out of one another, but the verbal things were _great in packs on Davismon.  Like, "Well, guess what?!  I never liked you, and you can't even get 'TK' right!  I'll never be your girl, even if you bugged and badgered me a hundred times a day!"_

When Taimon heard _that, he quickly cracked his knuckles.  And in a way that everyone could hear it.  You'll think that he broke something.  Davismon tried things like, "We're talking about the same person who left you repeatedly when you were first here!  He didn't even take care of his own little brother."_

That got Matmon.  "He was growing up and could defend himself.  Besides, Tai could take care of the kids, that or the others could, like Sora."

And now, they were both free of the two's hold and Karimon flew and started her beatings.  Matmon and Taimon were able to get them off, but Karimon carry for a few minutes before they actually started.  Soremon and Tekaymon joined in separating them.  Karimon's scythe was with Yomon and Davismon's dagger with Codymon.  Rika and Ryo were surprised and so were their Digimon.  They laughed and were happy when Karimon and Davismon were both bruised and scraped, but fine.  Karimon seemed to have been strangling the other at the last point and Davismon was rubbing his neck.

"Lady Devimon…"

"Yes, Sire?"  The Fallen Angel kneeled down to the throne in front of her.

"Send a few Devimon, Dark Pixiemon, and, oh, yes, a Skull Greymon…"

"Yes, Sire…Is there any thing else?"

"No, but thanks for asking…"

"Your welcome, Sire…Shall I leave?"

"Leave at twilight."

"Yes, Sire…"

Davismon got into a lot more fights and was marked, "Baka/ Idiot" in almost everyone's mind.  They started glaring at him after a fight.  He was losing his go-lucky look and adopted a sad, kind of drunk look.  Matmon sometimes give a few worried looks, but Davismon always ignored his light graze.  Tekaymon, Ryo, Yomon, Codymon, and Soremon gave them, too, but he still ignored their graze too.  Karimon, Taimon and Rika were the ones that shoot them if-looks-could-kill-you'll-be-dead looks.  He fought with them the most, and the others were at lost what to do but Ryo with Rika.  Hold her BACK!!  

Five Devimon, a Dark Pixiemon, and a Skull Greymon stood in a line, waiting for the Digi-Kids to get there.  They were a few miles away, but weren't troubled by it.  They were waiting, and for once, not fighting.  

Davismon was in the back, Soremon, Yomon, and Matmon before him, and the rest in front of them!  

The battle started on sight of the children and the girls were getting hits bad.  Matmon was using his, "**_Wolf Surprise!_**" to shaken the enemy, but was sending attacks too.  You know, without enough energy for those attacks, you tier quicker.  Davismon was helping Matmon and Taimon by trying to destroy the smallest, DarkPixiemon.  They soon got it down to only Skull Greymon.  Matmon had set some type of shield to protect the girls, but he was tried enough too.  Taimon was a little worn and fire started to blaze in his eyes.  Davismon watched as Matmon shrugged Karimon's hand off and set the barrier stronger.  Pleads were heard, but Matmon wouldn't stop.  Skull Greymon took the chance to try to kill the others.  Davismon heard the girls' pleads and screams, but they couldn't stop Matmon.  Throwing the shield off, Matmon sent Skull Greymon flying.  By then, he was hardly standing.  

_Davismon Human-Change to…………Daisukemon!_

Looks like the normal Davis only with a metal collar and dagger.  Holding the forms Friendship and Courage, the pendent hung form the large collar.  The dagger was the same. 

"**_X-Fire!_"  Daisukemon slashed down in an X shape.  The big, bad Digimon was down.  **

"Alright!  Great job, Daisukemon!"  Tekaymon and Codymon both cried happily.  Now maybe the split in the group will be gone.

"Yeah, I was great, uh?"

"AHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  Soremon was looking down at something.  Or someone.  "Matmon!!!!!"

"Is he okay?"  Tekaymon quickly asked.

"I don't know…"

"Here.  I've dealt with worse from Mr. Hot Shot.  He just needs some rest."

"I can carry him."  Daisukemon offered.

"Okay."

"Hell…"

"Matt!"  Soremon's face literally lit up.

"Matmon."  Matmon corrected.  "Do any of you see that train that ran over me?"

"What train…?"  Davismon asked.

"It's an expression, Davismon!  I was just saying that my head hurts terribly and that I was wondering why…"  Matmon rolled his eyes.  

"You went over the limit, Wolf-Boy.  Anymore, and you'll be an In-Training guy…" Rika glared at him.  Matmon glared back.  

"You two cool it.  We're here to get them to their original form, not beat them to a pulp.  Right, Rika?" Ryo nervously asked.

"Fine, you win, Akiyama…"

"Humm, my dear, it seems that my plan is to be changed if they continue to Digivolve.  I need them to die, and quickly at that…What do you think, Lady Devimon?" The cloaked Digimon asked.

"They will continue to learn with the Digimon you send against, my lord."  The kneeling Digimon bowed her head in shame of knowing so.

"Ahh, I understand, my dear.  But how will I destroy them?"  The figure stood and looked at the Digimon in front of him.

"If you will like, send a higher level Digimon then Champion like a Mega, sire."

"Ah, yes, that _might work…Sent a Devimon, a Skull Greymon, and five Dark Pixiemon.  You got that, Lady Devimon."_

"Yes, Sire…"

Matmon reached over to feel the strap of the skin bag…Taimon looked over and laughed at the wet wolf-boy.  Matmon might be the only water mixture type doesn't mean that Taimon and Davismon couldn't _pour water onto his head and giving him a bath in the way.  _

"That was mean, Davismon, Taimon!" Karimon pouted.  

"Would you like it if _we poured some of your weakness on you?"  Tekaymon countered.  (Taimon's a fire type Digimon.)_

"It's fine, I can just do this!" Matmon quickly did a small **_Wolf Surprise_** and drenched the two.

"Lovely comeback, Matmon."  Soremon grinned.

"Thank you, my Lady Sora."  Matmon bowed the joke, but also made Soremon blush.

"Ha ha, Matmon's flirting with Soremon!"

"Shut up, you two!"  Soremon blushed a redder shade.

"You should be talking, Tekaymon, Karimon.  What about you two, huh?"  Matmon countered.  

"Hey!  Oji-kun!"

"Looks like you got him, Matmon."

"Yeap!"  

"Matt!"

"Okay, okay."

With that settled, they set off to the area Tekaymon and Karimon lead them.  They set though a forest, and were resting to save some energy to cross a desert.  Unfortunately, a Devimon, five DarkPixiemon, and a SkullGreymon attacked them.  They quickly fought, defeating them.  Not that bad.  Right?

"Do we have enough meat?" Soremon asked.  Matmon looked into the bag and nodded.  

"It should last another two weeks since I went out just yesterday."

"When let's cross this flay and try not to be attacked again!"  Taimon grinned.  Matmon had gone out and came back with more than enough food for two weeks.  

_Oh, he probably ran into this desert._  Hey, it made sense.  Even to Taimon or Davismon.

They started, but Davismon suddenly glowed and there was a little kid who looked like Davismon.  V-neck T-shirt and slightly baggy shorts made it interesting.  A gun in a hostler on his leg was his only defense.  Oh, yeah right, **_Gun Fun_** is really going to help them.  

Soremon, Yomon, and Karimon took turns to carry Davemon.  Tekaymon was even talked into giving Davemon a little flying trip…Matt commented that he didn't drop him without diving to get him again…Tekaymon's reply was that he kept falling because he squirmed around too much.  That two foot stinker… ^^

They finally rested as Tekaymon and Karimon talked about where they were heading.  The holy Shrine of Crests.  Why would their enemy be there?

Rika rested against a tree, glaring at the night sky.  The moon full and here she was, wishing Renamon was there.  She knew the fear in Ruki "Rika" the Ice Queen.  But her family wanted her home; just like Rika's probably…Only Renamon's had sisters and brothers to care for and her parents could never pain their own children…

"Mom…grandma…"  The words whispered so quietly, Rika wasn't even sure she was the one whispering them.  But she knew that she did.  Staring at the moon again, she lost herself in the moonlight glow.  Her father left on a night without a moon and died years later on a full moon night.  

The Ice Queen…So fitting and yet so far from her true self…

_"I'll be back with you, Rika…Just you wait, honey."  _Infamous last words…

_You never came back, Daddy.  You broke your word when you left this world…And yet your words hunt me…I wonder why…?_  

"Walk with Life, for Life will walk with you.  But don't do so too soon, for Life is harsh."  Those lines where etched into her heart, her ice-covered heart.  And now, she whispered them lightly.  Staring, the moon, like it had a will, shone harder at her feet, creating an image.  

"Daddy?"

Her father was that image.  

_"The Ice Queen…?  Sounds like my little girl has made herself a name, huh?  Just like me, the Heartless Worker…"  _ His eyes were so much like Rika's, and the hair color was almost the same.  He hugged her and Rika broke.  The ice was slightly melting, but so thick, it would take a long time before could she stare at the moon and not have to try not to cry.  _"I'll always be with you, honey.  In your heart and in your memory, so I didn't really leave you, Ruki.  You're forever my little angel with your mother's angelic beauty."_

Rika nodded in understanding.  "Bye, Daddy…"

_"That's my girl…-^_^-"_

"Rika?  What are you doing up?"  Ryo walked up to her from behind a brush.  "Is something wrong?  Were you crying?" 

"It's nothing, Akiyama…Just my father."

"Your father…?  But it's he dead?"  A simple nod.

"He found reason to visit me."

"Oh, okay, pumpkin."

_"You already have a boy I approve of head over heels for you, honey…I'll have to tell your mother, Ruki…"_

(Sorry, guys, but I wanted a 03 scene and it ended up like that…^^)

"Matmon…Hey, Matt, wake up…"

Tekaymon shook his brother and jumped when Matmon sprung up.  Looking around, he sighed and stood.   Soremon was cooking and Rika was sleeping still.  Ryo was, too, sleeping but in a way that suggested protection for Rika.  Taimon and Davismon were practicing and using wooden sticks.  Codymon was practicing his kendo and Yomon was colleting firewood.  

"So, do you want to practice too?"

"Please!  You promised to yesterday."

"I'm going, just give me a few minutes." 

_Did Matmon have a nightmare?_  Soremon looked up to fully look at him then the corner of her eye.  What scared Yomato "Matt" the loner? What could do so-so badly?

"Lady Devimon; that must have been good to have the shaken Harder Guardian.  His brother hardly knew what to do!"  The Lord laughed.

"Unfortunately, as soon he looked the Holy Boy, my connection broke.  His friend broke it, but it seemed they're closer than just friends.  I am not sure, Sire." The Lady Devimon bowed her head.

"What did you sent?  That is what I need to know."

"Yes, my Lord.  I just know that they all died, but I can't really look inside, no matter how hard I try."

A nod.  The being stood and laid a hand on a _huge hourglass.  "We have six mouths before we are to fail, forever until the next Unbalance.  We must hurry."_

"Yes, Sire."  Pink lips moved with the grey leather.

(Man, why do I have the feeling that this is heading toward the Rayearth-like plot or something.)

"Guys, we're here.  This is the Shrine of Crests."  There was a beautiful building, covered in white paint and trimming of the Crest colors.  There were windows and a few doors, but not many.  A lady stood outside the building.  She looked like she was painting the house.  But she was "painting" a part of the house already white.  

The lady wore a pair of light blue jeans and a white V-neck T-shirt.  Her big emerald green eyes could pierce though a person and read them like a book.  Pointed ears and blond hair fell about the pace, as it curled upward at the sides and down at the middle.  Short bangs and than two long locks down to her chin, one on each side, framing her face.  

"Hello, Digi-Huamns with Crests, how may I help you?"

"Who are you?!"  Yomon was stunned.  Who just was this pointed-eared lady? 

(Way too much Rayearth…-_-;;;)

"Oh, excuse me; I am the care taker of this Shine, The Shrine of Crests.  My name is…"  She nodded as if in agreement. "My name is Helaine.  But, please, call me Helen.  In Greek, it means light.  I'm an Elf trapped in a wonderful world…A kind Digimon was happy enough to take me here and show me what to do.  I've gain my Elven name seven years ago.  I came here six years.  Now, the kind Digimon is my friend and helps in protecting the Shrine and my duties.  Lady Devimon, please meet the Digi-Human with the Crests."

The grey skinned lady flew in.  Her perfect black leather wasn't stitched oddly.  In fact, it was in prefect mint condition of a human bodysuit.  No stitches, not a cut in the leather.  Her hair was more blond than white.  Red lips and deep blue eyes changed her from the rest.  She didn't have those blue-white eyes.  

"You call, Helen?  Oh, hello.  I've heard of your battle with my third cousin.  She's a little high strung…Oh, yeah, she dead…yippy!  -^_^-" Lady Devimon giggled and clapped her hands.

"She never liked her family…Come on in."

"Uh, shouldn't we introduce ourselves?"  Codymon asked, tired.

"Oh, I know who you guys are!"  Helen jumped up in excitement.

"You're the knowledgeable and responsible Codymon."  She ruffled his hair slightly.  He looked at her confused, in a sense.

"You're the lovable and sincere Yomon."  Helen hugged Yomon as she was surprised.

"Davismon of courage and friendship."  A friendly peck on the cheek from Helen.  Everyone could see the heavenly look in his face.  "And also the not so afraid leader while being an _*baka_._*" (_baka_= idiot)_

"Taimon, another leader, courage and a _baka_."  Helen pecked Taimon on the cheek.

"Ryo, bearer of Knowledge and Kindness."  Another peck on the cheek from Helen.

"Rika, bearer of Love and Friendship."  Helen hugged her.

"Soremon, the reasonable one and holder of Love."  Soremon received a hug.  Her mind was surprised.

"Matmon, bearer of Friendship and the loner, which always gets in the way."  Helen hugged him and pecked him on the cheek.

"Karimon, the bearer of Light, younger sister of the leader, Taimon."  Karimon blushed at the hug.

"And Tekaymon, bearer of Hope, younger brother Matmon."  Tekaymon received what Matmon did.  

Straitening herself, Helen stood up and cupped her hands.  A glow formed in her hands and covered her.  A robe covered her, white with silver lining.  Her nodded to them and left to go inside.  

"When she does that, she is preparing the rooms.  Do not worry, she just has spilt personalities.  You'll get used to it."  Lady Devimon smiled at them.  Floating, she told them to follow her.  She left into the building, her suit and wings in the perfect leather.

"Should we follow her?"  Taimon asked Tekaymon and Karimon.

"She's okay, that Lady."  Matmon walked in, without caring what the two younger kids thought.

"She's protecting the Shrine with her magic, with Helen, and both are using physical strength and magic.  They're working together and Elves are supposed to be able to sense danger or evil.  With enhanced senses and beings of Light, she wouldn't place her _life and her __trust in Lady Devimon.  Plus, Matmon just walked in.  __I'm going to follow him, even if you don't."  Tekaymon ran in after his elder brother and caught up to him.  They met Lady Devimon, but the three were in the shadows, waiting for them._

"I'm following Tekaymon, Taimon."  Karimon ran in, too.

"Karimon, wait up!" Davismon ran after his "beloved."

"Come on, guys!"  Taimon ran in, followed by the rest.

"The corridors… They're marble!  How, though?"  Codymon glazed at the walls.

"A lot of scrumming and raw fingers, my friends."  Lady Devimon laughed.  "Helen has something to show you.  She's preparing them.  Matmon, can you show them to their rooms?  Please?"

Matmon nodded and motioned them to follow him.  He showed them to rooms, Yomon and Rika sharing one while Soremon and Karimon did too.  Davismon and Taimon did, as Cody shared one with Ryo, while Matmon and Tekaymon shared another……….

So, how does Matmon know Lady Devimon and Helaine?  And what does Helaine have in store for them?  You'll have to wait a few mouths probably.  


	4. Wondering

No, I don't own Digimon…

            Digi-Kids

                        Wondering

Matmon looked at Tekaymon.  He was his little brother and Matmon didn't want to worry or wake him.  He looked so peaceful; it was hard to disturb him.  Matmon walked out and carefully shut the door.  Walking out, he came upon Helaine and Lady Devimon looking at the moon at a balcony.  

"Last night was the full moon, Matt.  Do you wish to join us?"  Helen turned toward him.  She was wearing what most thought normal, the T-shirt and jeans.  Lady Devimon was busy cleaning something.  She wore a face that read "Clean-or-I'll-make-you-wish-Helaine-was-cleaning-you-or-I'll –kill-you-while-she's-not-looking!"  Matmon knew that she was tired and can't think as clearly.

"Sure, but I think some else should clean that.  Lady Devimon's gonna broke it."  Matmon laughed.  He grabbed it and started cleaning it in a calmer state.  Helen smiled.  "Do you remember when I ran away from the rest and ended up here?"

"You where in such a state, it was like walking on a millimeter thick ice.  I had to help you a little, but I couldn't, so I cast a spell on you.  As soon as you got to out of it, you'll be a little more open," Helen was glazing at the not-quite-full-moon and shifted to look at Matmon.  "Your brother…Your little living treasure.  Am I right?"

"In a sense," Matmon replied.  Looking at the moon, he smiled.  Herbal scents came from the cleaning Lady Devimon and Helen did everyday and from Helen herself.  They used them to make auras stronger and Helen from picking them.  "But what are you giving us, Helen?"

"You'll have your Crests again as soon you leave, but they're going to be strong from having more and you guys being so close.  But some items will help you guys control them better and even channel them better then your bodies.  In the morning, have them met me in the dinning hall.  Okay?"

"Okay, Helen.  So, Lady Devimon, do you think it's done?"

"It's bloody bright!"  Lady Devimon took it and grinned.

"Language, Lady Devimon, language!"

Taimon, Davismon, Codymon, and Ryo looked at Matmon like he was crazy.  Tekaymon was slung over his back and Soremon was slowly waking him.  Karimon was sleeping too.  Yomon and Rika were waiting for the boys.  When everyone was a wake, Matmon lead them to the dinning hall.  Helen was waiting there.

"Good morning, children.  How are you?"  Helen smiled at them.

"Good morning," was chorused about.    Matmon disappeared.  Clanging and banging was heard in a side room.  "What was that? " Taimon's respond was quickly out.

"Oh, just Lady Devimon making breakfast.  You'll learn that she make brake a-"

"Helen, we'll need another pan!"

"-pot or pan…Lady Devimon, get out of that kitchen NOW!!  I'm cooking today!"

Lady Devimon flew in and got them all to sit and wait.  That's when they noticed Matmon wasn't with them.  

"Matt, I know you want to help, but I can cook faster then you, now out!"  Helen laughed as a door was gently closed on Matmon's tail.  Helen noticed the fur and reopened the door.  Matmon yanked out his tail and sat next to Tekaymon and Soremon.  They talked until Helen walked out and started setting down plates full of food.  

"Well?  I'm not going to starve you!"  Helen rolled her eyes. 

"Thanks" and "Thank you" were heard though the table while they started eating.  Running though the Digi-Destined and Tamers, Helaine sighed and started taking a case down.

"What's that?" Davismon asked their hostess.  Yomon grasped and started lecturing Davismon on manners.  Matmon didn't look up and Soremon somehow got more food onto his plate.  Tekaymon sighed and mentally talked to Karimon, blocking out the others.  Codymon had asked for the toast, so Ryo was passing it to him and Rika was talking to Lady Devimon about her elder brother, the late Ice Devimon.  

"I need to give this to you later on in the actual Shrine.  Please meet me out on the balcony."  Helen left and Lady Devimon showed what to do with the dishes and showed them to the balcony.  Helen was already there.  She nodded to them and left the area to another.  

Davismon and Taimon looked stunned at the Elf in the white and silver-lined robe.  Matmon, Soremon, Rika, Ryo, Tekaymon, and Karimon followed her as soon as she started to leave and the leaders followed afterwards.  Codymon and Yomon followed them and Lady Devimon after them.  

They quietly entered a room full of statutes.  Each one had a human and a Digimon.  Plates were on them and they lined the walls.  In the back was a stage with a small staircase up to it.  Made of marble, the room was sparkling with light.  The statues painted and of the Digi-Destined and Tamers.  They all went to look at their statues.  The plates on the bottom told them who they were and what Crest they bear. 

"This is me?"  Davismon asked, awed.  In front of him, the statue was posing while Veemon copied him.  He read the plate again: **_Daisuke and Veemon: Crest of Courage and Friendship_** Yup that was his statue.

"Yes, Davismon, that is your statue."  Helaine stood on top of the stage, holding the case carefully.

"Oh," was all Davismon was able to say.

"I look so…happy, I guess," Yomon sighed, like she longed to like the statue.  She knew it was her's without having to read **_Miyako and Harkmon: Crest of Sincerity and Love_ As the statue; she was hugging Harkmon close to her and smiling.**

**_Iori and Armadillamon: Crest of Knowledge and Reliably _Codymon was looking into the eyes, thinking out loud.  "So carefree…"  He was hugging his partner and moving his face like people do when they hug their dog.**

"That's you Karimon."  Soremon looked at the statue, Kari sitting down and petting Gotomon.  On the plate, it read: **_Hikari and Gotomon: Crest of Light_**

"And that's you."  Karimon pointed out the girl sitting in a tree with a Biyomon next to her.  They read the plate: **_Sora and Biyomon: Crest of Love_**

"Unfortunately, we couldn't get the whole tree."  Helen sighed.

"**_Ruki and Renamon: Crest of Love and Friendship_…"  Rika looked at the statue of her standing holding her D-Arc and Renamon standing behind her, like she was protecting her.**

"That's me…"  Ryo read the plate: **_Ryo and Cyberdramon: Crest of Knowledge and Kindness_ He was sitting down, also holding his D-Arc, with Cyberdramon at his back.  Rika looked over and shook her head at his statue.**

"I look so cool!"  Taimon jumped up.  He was hugging Agumon and smiling at you too.  Agumon looked like he was trying to fly.  **_Tai and Agumon: Crest of Courage_**

Tekaymon looked at his brother's and his.  Both were sitting down.  Gabumon had a hand/paw on his partner's shoulder and Matt had a hand on Gabumon's shoulder.  TK had Patamon in his lap and they seemed to be talking to each other.  All four were smiling and laughing smiles on.  Under TK's was **_Takeru and Patamon: Crest of Hope_** Under Matt's was **_Yomato and Gabumon: Crest of Friendship_**

"Please stand up here and receive your item.  Some of you will be wielding the Crest Power for the first time.  These items will help channel them better and they are stronger then before for those who has."  Lady Devimon announced to the children.  

"Please come up when I call your name.  Taichi 'Tai' Taimon."  Helen called out.  When he was up, she handed him a golden item with three gems incased in it.  Helen got it on under his shirt, that is, and around his crest at an angle= / The gems were a perfect diamond and two longer ended gems, all of them orange.  Taimon sifted it so it fit better.

"Daisuke 'Davis' Davismon," Helen called out again.  He got a gold armband with the perfect blue gem and than the two orange ones.  Helen clasped it on perfectly.  He formed a pose after Helen was done.

"Iori 'Cody' Codymon," Helen lifted up a cuff.  They worked it on and made so it won't come off.  The middle and perfect gem was a purple-like shade while the other two were off white/gray.

"Miyako 'Yolei' Yomon." They drew on a necklace with gem gems hanging down.  The middle, perfect and closest was a ruby and the rest emeralds.  Yomon was loving the fancy jewelry. 

"Ruki 'Rika,'" Helen held up a hair clip like the one she wears.  The only thing was that it had a blue middle gem and the two side ones out of ruby.  She handed her clip to Helen and put on the new one.  

"Ryo Akiyama," as he walked up, he saw her take out a band with a middle gem of a light purple and two "side" gems up against it giving it horns.  But it was so small…Helen undid his bandana and pulled the ends though the hole in the band.  She said that it magically tied the cloth and had no need to worry.

"Sora Soremon," Helen got her to pull up her pant's leg to pull on a knee guard of cloth with gold incasing ruby gems.

"Yomato 'Matt' Matmon" rang though the hall as he walked up.  Helen held a chain of gold that had links to the gold incased gems of sapphire.  He took it and clasped it on his ankle and glared at the others, daring to joke about it.

"Hikari 'Kari' Karimon," was said as Kari walked up.  A new hairpin awaited her with beautiful swirls.  The two pink side gems seem to come out of the middle pink gem.  The second gem seem to sprout wings as there were the swirls.  They traded pins and clasped the new one in.  

"Takeru 'TK' Tekaymon," Helen called out the final name.  He took off a glove and a bracelet of gold and yellow gems.  He slipped it on and it fit perfectly.  The jeweled items were all hidden some way…Under shirts, pants, boots, gloves, or mistaken for having no value and unnoticed.  

"You now have your Crest from now on.  You will learn how to control them.  Think about the things Helen have said and are going to say in the future."  Lady Devimon announced and left with Helaine and the empty case.  

And they were left there with all the statues smiling at them.

"We have our Crest back…" Taimon whispered, stunned.  He was so surprised, that he didn't notice the orange glow about himself.  Nor did he noticed the others glowing the colors of their items.  

"Yes, we have them, but for what reason?"  Tekaymon looked at them and sighed.  "We have to train…All of us…"

"But we also have to turn back to humans.  Right, Takeru?"  Davismon asked.  He grinned when Tekaymon stiffened.  

"Don't call me that.  And not really, but it be nice.  The items given to us will remind us of our human selves.  They were meant for humans, not Digimon, as Kari's hairpin did before the newer one, which has a stronger idea behind it.  My sword works for both sides of me, cus I have one at home that looks just like this.  Matt's and Sora's Crest meant for humans are on their swords, also for both Digimon and human.  You, Davismon has your jacket design, because the changing guy couldn't fully get rid of it.  It is reminding you, and Yolei's boots from home are on her feet.  Cody practice kendo, so that's okay since he's use to having a sword on his back, so the feeling is human related more than Digimon.  Tai had a dagger before and that is keeping him from thinking completely like a Digimon.  Even feelings work…Did all that go though your head and stay or did it go though one ear and out the other?

"I think it stayed, TC." 

"Good, I don't have to explain it again."

"Come on, guys, I think we should return to our rooms."  Matmon looked at all of them.  

"Okay, Yomato."

"TAKERU!"

"Okay, okay, Matmon." Tekaymon grinned and followed Matmon.

Helen found them later, all asleep.  Davismon and Taimon's had a fire going in the fireplace, which she took out.  

They woke to having food laid out of the dinning hall table.  And a note, which Matmon read and relayed to the others.  Helen wanted to see them at the balcony.  

"Good morning.  Did you sleep well?"  Lady Devimon asked.  They all reassured her that they all had a good night's sleep.  (That's what I need!)  Saying hello and good morning to the Keeper of the Shrine of Crests.  

"I want to show you something.  You know you need to train and we have a training ground were you can.  Stay and train, but I'll show you something you'll need.  Follow me."  Going quietly, she led them to a wide open space.  "This is where you can train.

"Please do as I say.  Summon out your powers, but be careful not to injure anyone.  Tell me and I'll tell you what you can do."  Helaine nodded to the Light and Hope of the group.  "You two have a magical blade inside of you, just summon or will it out.  You can also fire out balls of light or anything with light, like light-sabers that only you can touch.  Sora, you can make weapons appear out of thin air.  Tai can control and set fire from his hand.  Matt, wind to help, move the heavy, or attack is your choose.  You five have controlled your Crest all your life."  

"I think I'm ready, Helen," Davismon said.  Helen shook her head, and he continued while the five went off to train.  Codymon was first one to master the glowing power inside of him.  Helen informed him that he could create unbreakable barriers and control over water and anything related to it; including the water in the air. Ryo was next, creating barriers and healing things/people/Digimon.  Rika was third, creating weapons and controlling wind.  Davismon was able to find his power in like Taimon's and Matmon's, fire and wind, which is a good combo.  Wind can make fire stronger.  Yomon could grow plants and create weapons, the power Love holds.  

They practiced until Helen called them in for dinner.  They questioned her, but she didn't answer all of them.  She just said that she was from another world with fellow Elves, trolls, humans, and wizards.  They asked about her mother and her father, but she just said that her father was a hunter and her mother a well-known gardener.  

"Where do you use to live, Helen?"  Davismon pressured.

"In a forest, of course!  Where do Elves live with a hunter and gardener for a mother and hunter?"  Helen looked stunned.

"You know, it's rude to ask her about these subjects.  She doesn't have to tell you.  Right, Helen?" Yomon looked at the Elf.  She nodded and smiled.  Lady Devimon came in, sweating and panting.

"You need to tell them the news, Helaine Haven." Lady Devimon glared at the Elf who nodded in defeat.

"I haven't told you everything for your safety.  And I'll only tell you the whole truth if and only if you promise to protect each other.  That you'll give it your all to protect your friends, and that you won't die..."  The Elf had stood up when she wanted them to know the importance, but now bowed her head.  Silver tears came down from her eyes and onto the ground.

"I'll swear you my life if you'll stop crying, Helen," Ryo looked at the Elf.  She shook her head.

"Don't swear your life away, just promise me you'll protect your fellow companions and won't die."  Her shoulders started to shake.  Lady Devimon waited for her friend and ally to leave so she could care for her.

"I promise," Ryo and Rika said at the same time.

"I do, too," Tekaymon, Karimon, Matmon, and Soremon all said.  

Yomon, Codymon, and Taimon nodded in agreement.  

"What happen if we can't prevent it from happening?"  Davismon asked.

"I at least know you tried your all..." Silver spilt upon the floor shone with inner light.

"When we've just all agreed, Helen."  

A long deep breathe.  They waited.  Time seemed to stop, seconds like hours, hours like years.  Then they heard her voice.

"A long time ago, time wasn't the same.  You were just born and millions of years pasted by and you just might have turned a mouth and Digimon here were fighting a war of Light and Darkness.  They were sick and most dieing of illness and others morning for them lost.  We were losing, but a priest-like being came up. He was an Elf, the Elf of the Crests.  He started helping anyone and the Light just simply LOVED him.  Unfortunately, he had too big of a heart.  He helped, literally, anyone.  One day, he met his doom.  A solider of Darkness pretended to be injured.  When the Elf was close, the solider killed him.  The Light won, but lost so many loved ones.  They built a Shrine based on the Elf's thoughts for peace.  

"It went around Light, Hope, Love, Friendship, Courage, Knowledge, Reliably, and Serenity.  Light used Hope the most, the most powerful of the eight, the two the strongest as the youngest too.  Love and Friendship to protect, and the others to support the stronger six, with Courage being in-between having a sister of highest rank and Friendship was just right to protect the stronger two.  These came with specials powers, like controlling fire, wind, plant life, or creating unbreakable barriers and weapons.  

"But this priest had one thing he value, his love, another Elf, and six other Human or Elf friends.  Four humans and two other Elves.  He nick-named himself Hope, his love Light, his friend and older brother Friendship, the other Elf Love, and the humans got their names to fit them.  The funny thing is that they were reborn and now act like you original Digi-Destined.  They all died by the same hand, the soldier of Darkness.  Light, the priest's love, sealed him away, though.  But now..."

"He's back.  And you can't defeat him without going Mega.  And in order to do that, you need the recantations of them, the Nine Dragons.  One for each Crest.  Skip one and you'll die of the traps lad to protect the Dragons.  I suggest you go in order of strength.  I'll tell you them:

"Mimi: Dragon of Serenity and Plant-Life

"Izzy: Dragon of Knowledge and Barriers

"Joe: Dragon of Reliably and Water

"Tai: Dragon of Courage and Fire

"Ken: Dragon of Kindness and Healing

"Sora: Dragon of Love and Weapons

"Matt: Dragon of Friendship and Wind

"And the last two: TK and Kari: Dragons of Hope and Light of inner blades and light beams."

"You said eight friends, but nine Dragons." Codymon looked at Helen, who nodded.

"You're right, I did.  The ninth Dragon was a old, dear friend that just somehow died that the same time of Hope's.  Since than, an elf has protected the Shrine and a Digimon to help until one or both die.  They are replaced and a new ones comes in.  The last one died of old age and Lady Devimon has been protecting it for twenty-five years even now."

"Are you going to help us along the way?" Taimon asked.

"Yes and no.  I'll be able to talk to you at any Shrine, just tap the front gate eight times and tap the statue there.  I'll be able to talk to you then.  Okay?"

"Okay. So, um, where's the first Dragon, Mimi at?"  

"Davismon!"

"Lady Devimon, what are we going to do?"  The Elf looked at her friend.

"We have to have trust in them.  The Dragons are the only way for them.  If they didn't know you, they could have shown them the Mural, but you'll still have to tell the story.  It can't be helped." Lady Devimon hugged the young Elf close to her.

Helen nodded and the silver tears she shad away filled the last bottle of Elf Tears.

Tekaymon and Karimon were talking and haven't noticed were they were.  They heard talking and continued their walk.  When they saw Helen and Lady Devimon with the waning moon out, they were surprised.  Tekaymon cleared his throat and caught their attention.  Helen made a motion to suggest for them to sit.

"So, what are on your minds, children?"  Lady Devimon asked. 

"Why did you say that Tekaymon's and mine together?  We're wondering why."  Karimon spoke up first.

"Because you two share your power, and are at the same Shrine.  Tekaymon just is better at inner blades as you are better at light beams.  But the two of you are also the most powerful, so be careful in the Hope and Light Shrine.  There are more traps there and Hikari Dragon and Takeru Dragon are the hardest to beat.  I suggest you ready your hearts.  The Dragons test you with your hearts more than brut strength."  

"Does the thought of us dieing makes you cry?"

"I don't want to lose more friends.  When I came here, I couldn't defend myself because I couldn't use my magic.  When grief is too strong in an Elf, they can't use their magic.  My town was attacked by some trolls.  My father was injured, Iran died, and I was their main Healers.  I could hunt and everything, but everyone was injured…Just to protect me cause Trolls think I be breed with them.  I know that an Elf died of a heart attack, but he was old and more than ten injured."

"Harsh life there.  Many knew about her, wizards aren't always trusting.  But her healing and Elven powers are coming back.  She can hold a foot big ball of golden light for mouths at a time.  She couldn't do those six years ago."

Tekaymon nodded in understanding.  Pulling off his gloves, he looked down at his golden bracelet.  Taking off the other glove, he pulling out four charm necklaces.  They all had a Crest on them.  One of Love, one of Friendship, one of Light, and one of Hope.  

"Those are the Guardians' and their subjects' necklaces!  The Crest Four Necklaces!" The two protectors of the Shrine grasped.

"I found these near the path in the Training Grounds.  Here, you can hold onto these."  Tekaymon offered them to her.  She nodded and took them.

"But only for safe keeping," was all she said.  "Now, off to bed you two!"

"My pretty Elf, you can't run any more.  You're _mine, Healer.  Now if only I can undo you're spells…"_

Okay, here's the fourth chapter!  Thanks to those who reviewed!  ^^ I can't wait to hear more from you!  ^-^ 


	5. Getting

Hello, guys!  ^-^ I don't own Digimon, but I own Helen.

And Savoan Locc: What's Koumi?  Okay, I checked, and I'm not sure.  Koushiro/Izzy and Mimi are _Dragons in this fic, but they might be mentioned.  It's more than likely.  _

Inner Blades: blades of Light on the forearm. The bade won't hurt fellow allies, but only the enemies even if they are of Light.

Light Beams: light fit any form the user wants it in.  Including images, attacking balls of Light, or a simple night-light.

            Digi-Kids

                        Getting

As soon as they were able to master the powers, they got instructions from Helaine.  Where to go?  The Shrine of Serenity and Plants, hidden in a forest up in a tree.  But which forest was the question.  There must be millions in the world and they haven't found the biggest tree as Helen instructed.  

_She said it'll be to the east and you'll find it in two days.  If a human travels supposedly twenty-five miles a day, I think that's false.  We've just walked twice that. Then again, we're half-Digimon…_Tekaymon wondering and just kept walking.  He ran right into an Ice Devimon.  The others were behind him and the Ice Devimon didn't look to happy.  

_Wait a minute…!_  There was a band on the Digimon's arm of the blackest stone.

"What the…?!"  Tekaymon looked surprised as the Digimon's cold hand wrap around him.  Karimon rushed up and sent an inner blade at the Digimon.  The attack hardly worked.  

**_"Pink Cross!" _ Her necklace on her necklace had a pink cross charm on it.  It now sent off a growing form of itself from her.  It hit Ice Devimon right on the chest and took a lot off the full Digimon.  **

**_"Wolf Surprise!"_ Matmon sent of a huge amount of boiling water onto the Digimon and controlled it so it won't hit Tekaymon one bit.  More HP went off, making him drop Tekaymon.  He jumped off his hand to flutter down near them.**

**_"Wonder Blade!"_ Tekaymon attacked several times with **_"Blazing Tai"_** and ****_"Fierily Dagger!"_ along with him. **

He quickly died.  That's when a green glow came from the tallest tree near them.  They headed toward it and found that a staircase wrapped around the trunk.  Climbing it, it took a day to climb all the stairs.  They started around nine p.m. and didn't rest because they couldn't find a place to.  Taimon carried Codymon when he almost fell asleep.  Soremon got Karimon and Matmon caught Tekaymon.  Davismon and Ryo leaned on each other as Yomon and Rika did.  The "carriers," as Rika deemed them, were unstable, but were holding onto the railing, wall, or leaned on one or the other.  They reached the Shrine and rested outside so that they could face the Dragon refreshed.  

"One, tow, three, four, five, six, seven, eight!"  Tekaymon and Karimon counted as he tapped the front gate.  Taimon looked confused and Matmon just helped the boys at weren't awake up.  They moved on, Yomon going into some type of trance.  They moved on quickly and quietly.  

"She's behind those doors…"  

"Huh?  Yomon, what's wrong?  Are you okay?"  Karimon asked her friend.

"Mimi the Dragon is here…Behind the double doors."  Green double doors moved on their own.  She walked in and the doors shut.  

"The Green Dragon may kill her…" A Datamon looked at them.  

"You!"  Soremon growled.  Matmon held out tiredly an arm and kept Soremon from rushing insanely to him.

"I'm to kill you…All of you.  Your treasures are of great value, you realize.  A sword, a clip or two, a glove, and a scarf.  I'll love to see them."  Datamon continued.

"You realize we might not agree, right?"  Taimon looked at the odd Digimon.  "We might kill you, not you killing us.  Ryo, set a barrier he can't get into!  You're our only Healer."

"So it begins, the Digi-Humans vs. the all powerful Datamon" He grinned like he was mad.  

"And we do something we shouldn't do…"

"What do you mean, Matmon?" Taimon looked to the Wolf-boy.

"Helen was crying because we die or that we'll kill a lot of Digimon, some just misguided.  She's not an idiot and she's a Elf with returning powers.  She will know about this, but it's like with Devimon, or Puppetmon, or Piedmon.  Survival is sometimes bloody.  That's why she was crying,; her town was attacked for _survival_, Taimon." Tekaymon glared at the Datamon before them.  

"Are you done?" Datamon asked.  He wasn't looking at them, so he didn't notice the sight counting.  He just felt a lot of pain.  

Tekaymon had used **_"Wonder Blade!"_ with Matmon's **_"Sword Attack!" _**and Soremon's ****_"Quick Dash!" _forming a three way attack.  This was followed by Taimon's **_"Blazing Tai!"_** which was returned because of Datamon's own barrier, returning pure magical attacks.  It hit Davismon, but Taimon's magic kicked in and he aimed it for the ceiling.  **

"What was that?" Davismon looked stunned.  Fortunately, he recovered quickly and was able to use his **_"Fierily Dagger!"_** on Datamon.  He was able to hit the Digimon.  

"Inner Blade!"  Tekaymon rushed forward and kept low.  The golden blade from his arm cut though Datamon's barrier and destroyed it.  He also broke into the casing on top of Datamon's head.  

"You aren't giving up much of a fight…"  Ryo noted.  That's when Datamon sent his arms array to try and hit them.  Jumping them and Matmon's ability to use Wind helped avoid them.  Taimon choose that time to use some Fire to fry him.  Datamon died with a large crack where his brain might have been.  

"I guess that what happens when you brag and no action…"  Another note from Ryo.

"Oh, he was just a diversion.   I'm your main problem.  Allow me to introduce myself, I'm Dark Teddymon.  My attacks are _Payback and __Rolling Whip." A twenty-meter tall Teddy Bear walked in.  _

"You are Yolei?  I'm Mimi the Dragon of Serenity and Plants."  A green snake-like being with a natural headdress looked at the lone Digi-Human.  

"I am, Mimi," Yomon answered.  "But what do I do now?"

"You prove you are worthy of releasing me.  You are just one of many of Serenity.  Show me your heart."  The green dragon's eyes stared at the girl in front of her.  "Your friends' are in trouble.  You can run away and save yourself."

"I would never!  They are my _friends!"  Yomon was stunned._

"You would risk your life?"  Mimi calmly asked.

"Yes…With or without your help."  Yomon turned away from the Dragon and started walking toward the double doors.  The Dragon nodded and started glowing.  Yomon looked up and was started when she saw the glowing Dragon.  Started, she stopped and changed to a glowing ball.  She nodded and left the hall.  They saw the fight and heard a sword being dropped.  Codymon had thrown it using **_"Sword's Pain!"_   **

_Yomon Human-Change to…………Yoleimon! _

It looked like Yolei only 5 feet tall and looking like she was twenty and very mature.  A V-neck tag top and LONG belt that met with the middle of her calf.  A skirt with a stitching line down the middle of it.  Calf boots from home did and a flower of five petals near her ear.  A necklace with a heart charm and a eight petal flower hanging from that one.

**_"Belt Whip!" _ She took off the her belt and took hold of the side without the buckle.  She got the Dark Teddymon nice and hard.  He didn't die yet, so Yoleimon used her **_"Flower Shower" _**to shower blade-petals at him.  Goodbye, Teddy! **

"Yay, Yoleimon!  Yoleimon?"  

"I'm Eimon.  And who are you?"  Eimon was the In-Training form of Yomon.  The boots were the same, as and necklace from her Champion form.  A single lock when into her face and a big bow tied her hair.  A simple dress and belt dressed her as she launched herself at Taimon.

"Uh…Hi?"

Tekaymon and Karimon walked in the Dragons' Hall and found a statue that stood of a girl wearing medieval dress.  Plants were about her as roses pulled themselves into her hair.  It wasn't painted, but it seemed that her hair was wavy and her dress decorated with flowers and a ball in her hand.

_Tap…_ Karimon was the one to tap the statue and wasn't surprised when Helen's image shone from the ball. 

"Oh, you've got the first Dragon?  Mimi?"  Helen asked.

"Hey, why do I hear Helaine?  Oh, hey, guys, Karimon and Tekaymon got Helaine on a statue's ball!"  Taimon cried.  The rest came quickly.

"Geez, thanks, Taichi."  Helaine mumbled.

"Tai's in trouble!"  Karimon grinned.

"You'll need to head to the middle of this forest where you'll see a gate.  Head into it and you'll magically come into a Shrine.  Those with the Crest of Knowledge with go into a trance and the rest are to rest unless you have a battle or fight.  You're near it, just head a little more east, and you'll need two days of walking.  It shouldn't take you too long to get down the stairs."

"It took us a whole day!  Twenty-four hours, Helen!"

Helen sighed and pointed behind them.  There were five wide sleds.  

"If you weren't too tired, you would have noticed the groves in the stairs.  The sleds are magical, so you don't have to climb the stairs again.  The edges are curved so that they can easily go about the tree.  Unfortunately, Mimi's a romantic kind of person, so you'll have to share."

She disappeared after that and they were left to decide.  They decided that they'll have Rika and Ryo go together since the ball that Mimi transformed into kept blinding them if they tried a different way.  Tekaymon and Karimon had to go together to get Mimi to stop blinding them, too, as with Soremon and Matmon.  Davismon and Codymon went together like Taimon and Yomon.  The Leaders went first and then Rika and Ryo.  Tekaymon and Karimon went and the Guardians left the Shrine last.  

"So, Pumpkin, has your father talked to you lately?  Or did he say something about me?"  Ryo said to her. The fastest it would go was twenty miles per hour.  The staircase was tightly wrapped in a sense and they estimated that it would take half a day.  

"No, but he didn't say anything about you."  Rika cried over her shoulder.  "Are you looking for male guidance in the Digital-world?  Hmm?"

"I guess you can call it that.  You'll be surprised what girl goes to just to get a boy!" Ryo laughed.  ^_^; Kinda liked that.

"He might not try for mouths, so don't get your hopes too high, Lover Boy."

"Oh…^_^; ^_^;" 

 "So, Tekaymon how are you about the Dragons?"  Karimon asked over her shoulder.

"Confused and excited, I guess. What about you?"

"Excited and wishing that there was another way.  You know, I think Ryo has something for Rika, don't you think?"

Tekaymon laughed and nodded.  He shook his head.  Mimi _was_ the romantic kind!  Soremon and Matmon were behind them and had sent them on their way, pushing them off.  

_{You think Matmon and Soremon are okay?}_ Tekaymon sent.

_TAKERU!!!  _Matmon's voice echoed into Tekaymon's mind.

_^Hey you two, we can take care of ourselves!  I can't believe you don't think so!  I'm hurt.^ _They heard Soremon fake sniff, and heard Taimon laughing.

_[You forgot to block, Tekaymon.]_

_{I knew I was forgetting something…}_

_Just  a little…_

_{Trap it, Baka.}_

_I'm not the one who forgot to block out his brother!_

_[^He's got a point^] _Soremon and Karimon both talking at once.

_{No comment.}_

_He's speechless! _

_{[^Shut up, Taimon!^]} _Everyone sent that one.

(Fuck my bitch of a sister.)

Taimon and Eimon were lying on the forest floor, sprawled out.  They had a crash landing and Davismon and Codymon were on the way.  Eimon was just dizzy, but Taimon had taken full blow.  When the other two came, Davismon went flying and Codymon had a rough bump on his head from being pushing and bumping his head.

"Owie, Taimon, that ride made me dizzy…" Eimon sighed.  Codymon moved the sleds out of the way and Taimon drove everyone out of the way. Davismon complained and Eimon played with some rocks as Codymon watched her.  

"Aah!"  Rika and Ryo cried out.  Renamon showed up and grabbed the two before they crashed.  She then jumped off and set them down.

"Thanks, Renamon."  They chorused.

"Your welcome, kids."  She soon disappeared.

Ryo and Rika moved out the sled and themselves from the way of the next sled.

"Uh, Tekaymon…"

"Yeah, Karimon?"

"We're going to crash…Quick, unfurl your wings it slow down or that we don't crash and can fly."  Karimon looked that the ground and unfurled her wings.  She heard Tekaymon's wings unfurl to help them.  They did slow down a little, but not enough.  They jumped.  

"Are you okay, Karimon?"  Tekaymon looked at her.

"Yeah, I'm fine."  They soon moved the sled out of the way.  The sleds seemed to simmer and disappeared soon after.  

They didn't have to wait long because they heard yelling.

"Use your magic!"  Soremon's voice echoed off the tree.

"I am!  It's spelled not to be affected by the Yomato's Dragon magic.  It won't slow down, but you can fly."  Matmon's voice was more distant because he wasn't facing the tree or Soremon's head.  He was looking over toward the railing.

"What about you?"  Soremon's voice again.

"I'll jump or you can change this sled to a weapon!  Just wait until I can stand."  

"Okay, I'll change it to swords.  Get ready!"

"Okay, I'm-!" 

Three swords came crashing down.  Soremon flew down as they all heard crashing.  Tekaymon "took to the air" and flew up to check and found his brother rolling down the stairs.  He just kept rolling until he came to a stop.  He was sprawled and looked up at Soremon.

"You realize that I _wasn't even kneeling?"  Matmon raised an eyebrow at the flying Guardian.  _

"You said that it was spelled to not be affected by the Yomato's Dragon magic.  How did it turn into swords?"  Codymon asked.

"One little flaw in Mimi's magic was that Sora's could affect it because she wanted them to.  And that the user had to try VERY hard to do so."  Matmon said.  

"How do you know?"  

"I could feel the power coming off you." 

"Oh"

"Two days of walking?!  Is she nuts?"  Davismon looked around and complained more and more.  Matmon, Tekaymon, Karimon, Soremon, Codymon, and Ryo led the way.  Codymon and Ryo seemed just all too happy about it.  Matmon was trying to get as far away from Davismon as probable can be, and all headed for the middle of the forest.  They saw a gate and the duo Hope and Light tapped it eight times.  

"Hey, hey are you tapping it, Karimon?  To wake it up?"  Davismon laughed.

"No, so we can talk to Helen latter.  Now, shall we go down these ten stairs?"  Karimon put in.  Tekaymon followed her, as the Guardians followed them.  Ryo, Rika, Codymon, and Taimon followed.  Yomon dragged Davismon in.  (She Human-Changed during the night.)

Ryo and Codymon were left alone and later came back, each holding a purple, glowing ball.  

"Hey, Codymon, was your hearts tested?"  Yomon asked.

"Yes, weren't you?" Codymon asked.

"Yeah…Weird…."

Tekaymon and Karimon rushed in tapped the statue that looked like Izzy with a lot of bugs.  He too held a ball.  Tapping it made Helen show up.

"Hi, so where are the others?" Helen looked around and smiled.  "Traps filled with water are in the next Shrine.  Walk north for one day and you'll come across a spring.  The spring is the front gate.  Get onto a pillar next to it and jump in.  You'll have to tap the pillar you climb to talk to me and get your guidance.  Got that?"

"Yep!  Bye, we gotta go!"  Helen disappeared when Karimon said that.

"Okay, guys, we need to travel a day walking north.  A spring is the gate and we have to jump in."  Tekaymon relayed it to the others. 

"Let's go!  Wait a minute; she said traps, didn't she?"  Davismon asked.

"Yes, but they're the water traps that might drown you.  Don't worry, we have FIRE people here."  Karimon joked.

"Okay, there are the pillars…So where's the spring?"  Taimon looked around.  

"One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight…" they watched as Karimon tapped a pillar.  They all watched as Tekaymon and Karimon flew up and grasped.  Yomon was looking at a line floating in-between the pillars.  Karimon grasped, and the Guardians and Taimon climbed up/ flew up the pillar and saw why.

A spring…The line, duh!  (Yeah, too much Rayearth.) It's a two-dimensional spring.  When everyone was up on the pillar or near it, they all jumped off and into the spring.

They landed hard.  Seeing that they were in a hall with little dragons on the tiles on the floor, they looked closely at the tiles for traps.  Some looked like Chinese dragons, others like snake-like beings.  More looked like the dragons that have the long neck and snout with fore- and hind-legs or called English dragons.  They started walking along, carefully stepping.  

Taimon was looking around them, but didn't notice that the tiles were large and that they were stepping on the ones that looked like snakes.  Fortunately, Matmon did, and stopped Taimon from stepping on a Chinese on.

"What's wrong?"  

"We've been walking on the same kind of steps and you almost stepped on a Chinese one.  Don't you want me to test it?" Matmon drew his sword and jabbed it onto the offending stone. 

Water started to pool around their feet.  Matmon and Soremon nodded and they continued along the place, skipping the non-snake-like beings.  Sometimes they are too big and Soremon, Tekaymon, Karimon, or Matmon would carry them across.  Matmon would jump across with Taimon or Yomon.  Soremon would take Ryo or Davismon as Tekaymon took Rika and Karimon took Codymon.

Davismon had forgotten the Dragons and had stepped on another English Dragons and the water rose to the middle of their calves.  Poor Codymon was the shortest.

This made it harder.  Codymon would be on Matt's shoulders, moving the water so that they could see.    They moved on and got to the end of the hall way.  There stood a mask of Mimi the Dragon's face.  Three buttons were on it, one being the crest on the forehead, and two being the eyes.  One eye was brown and the other green.  The crest wasn't right, it was reddish instead of the darker green it was actually.  

"I guess we'll have to choose a button…"  Yomon sighed.  

"I think it's this one!"  Davismon shoved his way to the front and pushed the red crest.  The room started to fill with water, up to their thighs.  "Maybe not…"

"Maybe this one, guys?"  Taimon hit the green eye.  The water level rose to their waist with Codymon still on Matt's back.

"Not so, my friend."  Matt calmly pushed the brown eye.  The double doors there opened and Codymon entered after Matt put him down.  The water didn't enter into camber, but stayed at their waist.  

"I got the Water Dragon, Jyou!" Codymon bounced in and held up a glowing white/grey ball.  The water disappeared and Tekaymon and Karimon moved into the camber.  What looked like Joe stood with what looked water flowed around him, but not touching him.  They tapped the statue and waited.

"Oh, hi!  Did you get Joe or Jyou the Water Dragon?" Helen looked up from reading something.

"Yeah.  The water kept rising, though."  Tekaymon said.

"That'll be Joe's magic working.  Taichi is next, three days north and one day west.  You'll see a volcano and you need to enter a cave.  It'll enter into the heart of the volcano.  Courage will enter too double doors while the others deal with…?"  Helen seemed to be buried into her book.

"While the others deal with…?"

"It's unknown.  It unreadable and smudged.  The last one was drinking coffee while reading this and always slips.  He usually can clean it up before it stains, but he must have been slow that day…It's a good thing I don't coffee."

"Why?"  The two Digi-Humans asked.

"I never got used to it, can't stand the taste, _and_ it makes me unbearable-ly hyper.  Lady Devimon hates it when I have coffee to wake me up."  She moved around to arrange the books around her.

"Oh.  So we travel north three days and one day west.  Okay.  Thanks!"  Helaine disappeared and they left the Water Shrine to go to the Fire Shrine.

That's it for now.  You'll have more lately when I finish the next chapter.  I ready need reviews, but not flamers….I know this sucks, but it's better than some of them I've seem to find.  If I actually review, I like them.  I would believe the ones that don't…..


End file.
